


Записки одинокого джинна

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: о чем может писать не в меру болтливый джинн в своем дневнике<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: В Средней Азии тигра называли «джульбарс», «джолбарс», «йулбарс». На тюркских наречиях «джол», «джул», «йул» означает «путь», (или полосатый барс от слова «йул-йул» полосатый) таким образом это слово можно перевести как «бродячий барс» или (полосатый барс). Этимология слова связана с поведенческими особенностями хищника — он был способен совершать путешествия за сотни и тысячи километров от места своего первоначального пребывания, а за сутки этот тигр мог пройти до ста километров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Йул

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: myowlet, Санди Зырянова

Меня зовут... Нет, пусть меня будут звать просто Джинн, а то знаем мы эту тайну имени. Нигде записывать не стоит, даже в любимых свитках.  
Я молод. Относительно пирамид, по крайней мере. Хорош собой безотносительно всего.   
Прадед моего прадеда был рожден из чистого пламени!   
А еще среди моих родственников нет гулей. Только ифриты и силаты. Даже один мадрид!  
Так что я, можно сказать, голубых кровей.  
У меня мягкий, покладистый характер, фигура на любой вкус, цвет и размер. В общем, мечта, а не мужчина.  
Да-да-да, единственным отсутствующим у меня достоинством является скромность. Но, увы, даже мне нельзя быть совершенством.

И при всех этих в высшей степени положительных чертах я безумно одинок.  
Это упоение ветра, когда взвиваешься к небесам, наслаждение пищей, созерцание прекрасного... Есть ли во всем этом смысл, когда вынужден влачить существование в одиночестве, иногда отвлекаемый правоверными для мудрой беседы или...   
Ах, Аллах!   
Мой лик устремлен к тебе, но кто-то из смертных опять хочет меня видеть.

***

Пожалуй, пока я описывал себя, то забыл об одной незначительной детали: у меня есть дурная привычка. Даже две. Я люблю строить дворцы. Правда? плоды моих трудов мне обычно кажутся недостаточно совершенными? и я их разрушаю.  
Что поделать, перфекционизм сгубит меня когда-нибудь. Стоит, по примеру мудрецов востока, понимать бренность окружающего мира и, создав, тут же уничтожать.  
Но это только первая моя плохая привычка. Вторая... нет, не болтливость. Болтливость для джинна не недостаток, а достоинство. Как иначе с людьми торговаться?  
Так вот. Я люблю топить корабли.   
Увы мне.  
Люди при этом часто гибнут, но, наверняка, это дурная наследственность.  
Я уже говорил про чистое пламя. Но моя мать могла гореть и под водой. Вероятно? поэтому я очень люблю плескаться в океанах, сливаясь с волнами. Даже, о, как приятно вспомнить, была такая милая рыженькая русалочка. Мы с ней так славно качались на бурунах, и она млела от ромашек. Обычно анемоны и анемоны, а тут — настоящие земные цветы.  
Как иногда просто порадовать женщину! А еще можно поболтать про украшения, но только мы заговорили про достоинства фигуры и мне подвернулась возможность блеснуть своим идеальным телом, как этот самый умный начал крутить кольцо.  
Ну что ему неймется?  
Оставил девушке охапку тюльпанов и исчез.   
Когда вернулся, ее уже не было. Сказали, что обменяла голос на ноги и ушла на землю. Вот глупая. И этот, с кольцом, тоже глупый. Тоже ноги ему приспичило, только не себе, а чужие, посмотреть.  
Заглянул под покрывала, посмотрел. Ноги как ноги. Обычные, женские, не в меру волосатые. А она возьми и обидься. Ну и в чем был глубинный смысл? Не поймешь этих людей.  
В итоге умник вообще решил кольцо выбросить.  
Пришлось сопровождать его недоумков-недомерков до самого вулкана.  
Так что с драгоценностями закончим. А вот интерьеры...  
Знаете, вообще есть за мной еще один грешок, да простит меня всемилостивеший Аллах. Я люблю спать.  
Понимаете?  
У меня прекрасный просторный дом. Вот вы скажете, что лампа и лампа. Так она только снаружи лампа, а на самом деле это дверь. И за дверью мое скромное жилище. Такое же скромное, как и я.  
Вы понимаете, когда живешь долго, поневоле обрастаешь памятными побрякушками. То нос отломанный подберешь, то цветок какой на память засушишь... То одарят. Кто гобеленом, кто колье. А где просто плохо лежало...  
Или вот мой джульбарс. Котенком же пригрел, подобрал по дурости. Думал, подрастет — отпущу. Пока он рос, я немного заснул. Вы же понимаете, пока я сплю, время в доме идет медленно. Еле-еле. Бывало, продрыхнешь сотню-другую лет. По человеческим часам, конечно же.  
Ну, я глаза ненадолго, лет на сто, прикрыл, не больше.  
Думаю, как раз котенок подрос, можно на волю выпустить.  
А там — никого из его племени и нет.  
Всех повывели.  
Мальчик подрос — загляденье. Йулом его назвал. Чтобы лапы далеко несли, быстрее ветра, дорога под ними шелком стелилась.  
Весь рыжий, как огонь. Бока еще не обросли, да и тепло у меня, чего бокам-то обрастать.  
Нет, понимаю, можно было и не прямым родичам вернуть...  
Так что согласен, кривлю душой.   
Зато я колданул чуток. Много ли надо, если в сердце уже есть и огонь, и путь?  
В общем, теперь иногда на пару выбираемся полетать под звездным небом.  
Ласковый он у меня, пушистый. Бежит — след огнем светится.  
Может, и он рожден от чистого пламени? Больно легко у меня все вышло.

Больше всего я не люблю, если кто-то пытается ограничить мою свободу перемещения, например, запечатав лампу воском. Слышал, у некоторых умельцев получалось. А потом что?  
Пил я с одним приятелем в Талсе. Тот красотку свою одной рукой обнимает, стакан с виски — другой, и давай похваляться, что когда один фанат Барбары Иден его распечатал, так со злости силу не рассчитал и целый остров на дно отправил.  
Врал, наверняка.  
Только и у него, такого лысого, подружка была. А я — один как перст влачу свое существование исключительно в обществе прекрасного тигра...   
Кому нужно мое золото? Моя богатейшая нумизматическая коллекция?  
Кому интересуют великолепные образцы керамики из стран, которых давным-давно нет?  
Кого мне провести по тайным тропам, о которых помнят немногие среди живущих? Кого...  
И так всегда. Да покарает их премудрый Аллах! Стоит настроиться на возвышенный, романтический лад, как снова зовут.

 

***

Вот теперь я должен отдышаться и привести мысли в порядок.  
Да уж, мальчишка оказался еще тем пройдохой. Загонял, как собаку последнюю. Хотя, стоит признаться, с ним было весело. Он такой... на одном месте не сидит, все время приключения, ковер его волшебный — тонкая работа. Сейчас таких не делают.  
Если бы я был хорошим джинном, то сейчас бы начал убираться, потому что Йул... в общем, надо было либо брать его с собой... вот наглый попугай бы утерся, либо лучше накладывать сонные чары.  
Пожалуй, нехожеными тропами с древних карт я уже никого не поведу. Разве что по памяти, но не заплутать бы. И гобелены, авторские, которые всеми правдами и неправдами доставал... больше не пошлые, а какие-то до омерзения целомудренные.   
Кошка противная, весь низ ободрала.   
И смотрит — агнец! Жертва обстоятельств! Невинен как Авель!  
Уже почти чувствую угрызения совести, пожалуй, пора это прекращать.  
В общем если бы я был хороший джинн, то я бы почесал бандита за ушком, а потом превратил в человека и заставил все убирать.  
Но я, увы, плохой джинн. Поэтому один хлопок в ладоши — и будет.  
Все равно на этих гобеленах было не разобрать, кто кого и куда, а карты... что карты. Есть полно миров, для которых и слова-то такого не придумали.  
Ну и пусть матушка будет кривить нос, что опять магией убирался. Неужели ей по нраву, когда ее сын, отрада взора, гроза морей и гениальный архитектор, таскается в обнимку с совком или разводит сырость в раковине? Я джинн, а не посудомойка!  
В общем, решено. Если даже этот мальчишка безусый смог отхватить себе принцессу, то и мне пора заняться личной жизнью.  
Прямо сейчас в бесстыжие желтые глаза смотреть не буду, а возьму бутылочку "Джека", рвану куда глаза глядят, и пусть мне повезет!


	2. Анемоны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: чем обернулась ночная прогулка Джинна

  
ДЖИНН

Повернулось кольцо, а я не пришел.  
У меня больше нет для тебя дворцов.  
У меня есть куча рваных бумаг:  
Я плохой поэт и ничтожный маг.

Ты сидишь на диване и ждешь чудес.  
Я тебе вру, а тебе хорошо.  
Но я не Мерлин: я мелкий бес.  
Я почти исчез; я уже ушёл.

Я в пустой бутыли от виски «Джек»  
Доживу свой ненужный волшебный век:  
Я нашел бы работу и жил с тобой,  
Если б я действительно был человек.

А я – заколдую себе лицо:  
Ты меня никогда не сможешь узнать.  
Не крути кольцо. Не крути кольцо,  
А то я – случайно – приду опять.

Обвини меня – прокляни меня –  
Оседлай коня – догони меня –  
Обними меня – обмани меня –  
Миражом пустым помани меня,

Чтоб не бормоталось в пьяном бреду:  
«Я приду к тебе.... я приду... приду...»

(Эли Бар-Яалом)   


Мы встретились не случайно, пусть я искал и не его. Он наверняка тоже искал кого угодно, только не мужчину средних лет в потертой кожанке. Да, я выглядел старым и потасканным. Под стать своему настроению.  
Темная набережная — немного страшное место. Но лучшее место для встречи чудаков и романтиков.  
Старина «Джек»...  
Я вышел из дома полным огня и предчувствия, но один неудачный взгляд на этикетку — и я уже бреду по ночному городу, изредка прикладываясь к горлышку.  
Несостоявшийся самоубийца явно ждал не меня.  
Нет, утверждал потом, спорил для хрипоты, что просто так забрался на каменный бортик моста.  
Врал, я же знаю.  
Предложил подтолкнуть тогда.  
Это даже забавно, когда человек хочет научиться летать, как джинн. Стать всемогущим.  
Но он со смехом отказался и попросил глоток.  
Мы проговорили с ним почти до утра.  
До его утра.  
Бутылка опустела бы быстро, но так ли сложно незаметно добавить?  
Все казалось важным и значимым. Ночь — бесконечной.  
Мне очень хотелось поднять его на плечи и пронести над руслом реки, следуя всем его прихотливым изгибам. Чтобы он понял, что такое настоящий полет. Чтобы захватило дух, чтобы он вцепился в меня скрюченными пальцами. Чтобы потом — поверил и доверился.  
Да, это упоение собственной властью, когда смертный раскрывается, смеется заливисто и перестает бояться.  
Напугать проще, чем успокоить.  
Научить людей доверию — вершина искусства.  
Мы увидели бы город с высоты птичьего полета, продолжили бы пить на крыше и, если бы ему так захотелось, он мог бы шагнуть вниз с края. Я бы успел его подхватить.  
Он наверняка не видел что ночью, когда летишь в небе, города как шкатулки с самоцветами. Я бы открыл ему тайны, но...  
Но вместо этого я следил, чтобы куртка не меняла цвет, а щетина не исчезла без применения бритвы.  
Мы говорили, и слова были ценнее полетов. Говорили обо всем. Сейчас уже и не вспомнить толком. Не о нем, не обо мне. О том, что происходит в мире.   
Я рассказывал истории, меняя имена, чтобы не напугать своим возрастом.   
Он больше слушал, иногда разражаясь речью. Громогласно ругался, потрясая руками, захлебываясь и снова и снова прикладываясь к горлышку.  
Не думал, что можно говорить столько ни о чем.   
Но когда в воде отразился край солнца, он позвал меня домой, на кофе. Потому что о сне уже не могло быть и речи. Я... я отказался. Просто летел, невидимый, следом, оберегая он ненужных, опасных встреч.  
Иногда казалось, что лучше снова показаться, чтобы он чуть расправил плечи. Но это было бы неправильно. Он же думал, что я человек.

Потом я опять запутался во времени.   
Возвращаться было неловко.  
Особенно неловко просто появиться на подоконнике.  
Но что я мог поделать, ведь он не выходил из дома. Просто лежал в прокуренной комнате и смотрел в потолок.  
Скользнул по мне взглядом, потом отвернулся к стене. Увидел, но не поверил.  
Было почти забавно, когда он все же слез с постели, ходить следом, лезть под руку, требовать себе чашку кофе. Он послушно налил вторую чашку, но, все еще не верил.  
Пришлось раствориться в воздухе, и потом, когда он вышел, — подойти угоститься сигареткой. Будто ничего и не было. Будто это в порядке вещей.  
Ошарашенное лицо того стоило.

Мы снова говорили часами напролет, рисовали табачным пеплом на столе, рассказывали друг другу сны.  
Я всегда знал, что приношу удачу, и у него все в жизни начало налаживаться.  
Днем я слушал его не перебивая, когда он говорил про работу, про то, как устает и выматывается, что я должен быть снисходительным, ведь у него наконец-то все пошло на лад, а вечером... вечером брал его в полет, показывая небо, звезды, другие миры.  
Тайком, вполголоса. Чтобы он считал, что это не больше, чем сон.  
Он преображался ночью.  
Совсем иной.  
Как в одном человеке могло сочетаться столь разные черты характера?  
И если днем... днем он был занят делами, предлагал выкинуть бутылку, которая стала моим приютом, и хохмил не к месту, улыбаясь свой странной, кривой улыбкой, то по ночам он пел.   
Волосы трепал ветер, камни сверкали в волосах. Я наряжал его в немыслимые наряды и проводил невозможными путями, ведомыми только джиннам.   
Он был везде.  
Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как я сбрасывал личину и брал его за руку.  
Все ради одной-единственной улыбки.  
Этот человек околдовал, заворожил меня. Мне хотелось быть с ним рядом ежесекундно, разбудить того, спящего, чтобы он и в обычной жизни рассмотрел таинство дождя за окном, красоту первой листвы, отчаянье детского плача.  
Но днем я был нужен ему другим. Обычным. Самым простым человеком. Он и по ночам бы предпочел видеть меня простым и, мне кажется, стыдился своих снов.  
Мы никогда не говорили с ним о них.  
Очень редко услышишь брошенное вскользь: "Мне снился такой сон…"  
А спросишь: Расскажи, что ты видел. Как? Как оно было?» — молчит, отмахиваясь, и идет заваривать чайник.

Я старался быть обычным.  
Я пропадал все дни. Говорил, что работаю, хотя просто шатался по улицам или мирам.  
Я падал, обессиленный, на дно бутылки, а он потом кривил губы, что от меня пахнет выпивкой.  
Что поделать. Я отшучивался, что от меня пахнет Джеком.  
Он злился.  
Мы жили вместе, в одной квартире, в одной комнате. Вдвоем еле умещались на кухне, и делать сказку на этой кухне стало... сложно.  
Особенно когда так долго пытаешься быть обычным.  
Я даже почти перестал показывать ему сны, потому что устал. Я чувствовал, как от этого воздуха сереет моя кожа. Мне было почти больно и требовалось... нет, мне не нужен отдых, но все было слишком быстро, слишком мимолетно. Слишком яркие краски, слишком глубокий вдох.  
Всего слишком. Всего через край.  
Меня, в первую очередь.  
Он говорил мне об этом, и я старался быть меньше.  
Даже немного усох в плечах, чуть сгорбился.  
Ему же не надо было ходить в офис. Я джинн. У меня есть все, что нужно. Хочешь — кисти и краски, хочешь — тур вокруг света, хочешь – самые волшебные самоцветы.  
Но он мне не верил.  
У него была работа.  
Там все надо было делать быстро. Так быстро, что он даже не спросил, почему я варю утром кофе. Почему не ухожу больше на ночь.

А в крошечной ванной подтекает кран, и капли собираются в большой зеленый кувшин.  
А под ванной живет паучок. Я не знаю, что он там ест, но живет всегда. Там, в самой черной черноте.  
А полы скрипят, напевая свою песню. У каждой половицы свой характер и своя жизнь. Эта — изношена и измучена, — на нее наступают чаще, а у этой пронзительный, щемящий голосок...  
В кладовке — дверь в другую квартиру, в другой мир. Надо только пробраться между древних пыльных пальто, которые никто давным-давно не носит.  
А за окном кухни — стройка, да опять прорвало трубу. Не будет горячей воды.  
Я в шутку зажигал старенькую газовую плиту пальцем, и он привык к этому чуду.  
Даже прикуривал ему от руки, ведь я — огонь.  
Так ждал, мечтал о том, чтобы рассказать, показать ему, кто я на самом-то деле.  
А потом... потом он сказал мне, что мне стоит уехать. Что у него — дела и работа. А я слишком обычный, чтобы быть рядом.  
Слишком простой, неустойчивый в своей потертой куртке с горлышком «Джека», торчащим из кармана.  
Ему давно перестали сниться сны, а ведь раньше — они были полны красок.  
Я... я мог бы быть рядом.  
Но теперь мне пора домой.

Люди странные и... недолговечные.  
Мы говорили с русалочкой.   
Я говорил.  
Мы сидели на берегу, я рассказывал свою историю и нырял за анемонами.  
Она подносила их к лицу, щурясь, всматривалась.  
Я заправил один ей в волосы. Такой яркий на белом.  
Она молчала и улыбалась. А потом погладила меня по плечу и махнула рукой, отправляя назад.  
Это был наш последний вечер вместе. Я почувствовал, когда по закатному небу покатилась звезда.  
Долго плавал между рифов, выбирая самые роскошные анемоны, но все они были недостаточно хороши. Все не так и неправильно. Они валились на дно, вяло шевеля щупальцами. Ведь только в воде они по-настоящему прекрасны.  
Решить оказалось до наивности просто: подхватить на руки, окутать нежным голубым сиянием и утащить, смеясь, с собой, на глубину. Так, чтобы еле хватило сил.  
Мы блуждали недолго, и я даже испугался, что влага на ее щеках из-за моей ошибки.  
Но все закончилось хорошо.  
Я вернул ее на берег и исчез.  
Она не оглянулась мне вслед, только смотрела на волны, бьющиеся о высокий, скалистый берег, украшенный белой пеной, как венцом.

***  
Я знал, что мне не стоит возвращаться, но не мог отказать себе в этой ошибке.  
Посмотреть на него еще раз.  
А если бы случилось чудо, и он улыбнулся бы, как его двойник из сна? Если бы мы смогли поговорить и услышали друг друга?..

Квартира встретила меня тишиной и бессменным пением половиц. Стройка за окном закончилась, лужа высохла — надолго ли?  
На полу в ванной, в чернильной темноте лежало маленькое скрюченное тельце.  
Я не стал тревожить его покой.  
Пол тяжело вздохнул, провожая, когда я аккуратно прикрыл за собой балконную дверь.  
Бутылка вывалилась из кармана и звонко покатилась по бетону под решетку. Туда. Вниз, к самому асфальту.  
С задорным звоном разлетелась на тысячу осколков, как прощальный залп пушки.  
Мне больше нечего было искать в этом мире. В этот раз на самом деле нечего.

***  
Мне нечего забывать. Моя память рассыпалась осколками стекла под тем балконом.  
Я слишком долго прожил, чтобы не знать, что все ненадолго.  
Я так ждал этого — отношений, чувств, эмоций.   
И получил сполна.  
Все что хотел, и даже больше, чем смел рассчитывать.   
Теперь надо аккуратно собрать все плохие воспоминания, оставить — только хорошее. Поместить под матовое стекло, чтобы случайно не поразиться яркости впечатлений, и... сделать шаг вперед.  
В свой уютный привычный мир.

Лампа все так же валяется, застрявшая между скал. Прибой гладит ее бока и успокаивающе шепчет.  
Даже могу вспомнить, почему выбрал именно это место. За шорох прибоя, за рассвет. За воспоминание о ней, о своем друге.  
Приятно, когда в жизни есть те, с которым неважно ни время, ни расстояние. Я переживу ее, конечно. Но, быть может, снова плеснет в волнах русалочий хвост. Ожидание не будет долгим, но это все потом.  
Сейчас надо сделать шаг вперед. К прошлому.  
К тому, что кажется ненужным и пустым. К побрякушкам, которые так и не смог показать — ему.  
Все!  
Довольно!  
Хватит о нем!  
Запретить себе думать, потому что тогда надо выброситься в самую глубокую впадину, чтобы больше не встречать ни одного рассвета.  
И — я чудовище, я забыл.  
От воспоминания о Йуле страхом перехватывает глотку. Паника пробирается по хребту, предательски шепчет виски: "Сколько лет прошло — там. Ты знаешь?"  
Мог же проверить, узнать, но...  
Теперь уже нельзя ни откладывать, ни трусить.  
С выдохом уменьшиться и пройти к себе. Быстрее. Если еще есть к кому торопиться.

***  
Джинн посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Оттуда ему улыбнулся усталый мужчина средних лет в потрепанной куртке.  
Отражение тяжело вздохнуло и пальцем нарисовало на лице улыбку. Это почти помогло.   
Кончики губ предательски ползли вниз, но их легко подправить. Главное — не забывать.  
Покачав головой, Джинн пошел в комнату, на ходу меняя одежду на домашнюю.  
Под ногой хрустнул черепок пиалы. Джинн подобрал его, покрутил в руках и со вздохом: "Эх, Йул", — повел рукой.  
Осколки предметов устремились друг к другу, сплетаясь в маленький вихрь, и исчезли с тихим хлопком.  
Коллекция расписных эмалей прекратила свое существование.  
— Эй... Йул... я вернулся, — потянул тихо хозяин дома.  
Никто не ответил, и джинн повторил громче:  
— Йул, выходи! Я не буду ругаться. Честно, — помолчав, он добавил. — Сам виноват, не надо было тебя оставлять надолго.  
Тигр снова не вышел, хотя обычно после такого заявления, появлялся с мордой полной лживого раскаяния и после первого же прикосновения прыгал на грудь, вылизывая лицо и показывая свою любовь.  
Тогда его огромную, трехсоткиллограммовую тушу можно было обхватить поперек живота и вытащить на улицу, под звездное небо.   
Летать.  
Йул ждал этих прогулок и скучал.  
Только приручивший забыл про него.  
Забыл обо всем на свете.  
— Йул, — позвал Джинн почти жалобно.  
Йул нашелся в спальне.  
Это не мог быть никто иной, Джинн бы почувствовал.  
Сейчас огненно-рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, а юноша спал, по-детски подложив ладонь под щеку.  
Одна коричневая прядь рассекала челку полосой.  
— Йул, — тихо выдохнул Джинн... и не посмел будить.  
Сон был почти волшебным, слишком глубоким для обычного.  
Как раз минута или две, пока придет в себя. Времени хватит, чтобы посмотреть лабораторию.  
Моргнув, Джинн крутанулся вокруг своей оси, и открыл снова моргнув, увидел разгромленное помещение с реактивами.  
— Глупый кот. Хорошо, что не убился.  
Новый смерч разметал по комнате пыль, но Джинн этого уже не увидел. Он вернулся в спальню и сел напротив спящего.  
Тот заворочался, потянулся и открыл глаза.


End file.
